


Mortality of a Micronation

by orphan_account



Series: Shit I Wrote While Sleep Deprived And In a Mood™ [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human Names Used, Sad, Son!Sealand, father!England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short piece based on the fact that I recently realized that the Principality of Sealand is unlikely to be around to see the 22nd century.





	1. Chapter 1

Eventually, Sealand would crumble, the old sea fort chipped away into nothingness by time and the sea.

Eventually, a twelve year old boy with stars in his eyes and the world in his smile would cease to be.

This would happen and it would leave a hole in the hearts of many, for they were not ready, and never would be.

They would never be ready to wake up and not have their son, their brother, their nephew, their friend, be gone, a light shining so bright snuffed out without a single thought.

This would all happen one day, whether in five or fifty years, but for now none of them pondered this, quickly shutting down any vein of thought that wanders too close to the subject.

Yes, this would all happen one day, but for now they could live in denial, until one day they wake up and Peter Kirkland is no more.


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthur had first found Peter, he’d been but a tiny scrap of a thing - an infant, far younger than any of the others had been. Arthur hadn’t known what to do with this tiny baby that looked like him (except for his eyes, blue like the sea his “nation” had been named for).

 

Arthur hadn’t known what to do with Peter but he had been afraid, oh so very afraid. He was so tiny - just a tiny speck in the vastness of the ocean, Sealand hadn’t been built to last, but Arthur didn’t want Peter to pass.

 

That was why Arthur named him Peter, meaning “stone” - stone stayed strong through it all. Empires rose and empires fell but stone outlasted it all, and that’s what Arthur wanted for Peter.

 

Twenty years later Arthur knew Peter wasn’t growing anymore and he felt afraid again. One hundred and thirty centimeters was nowhere  _ near _ the size someone who was physically twelve should be.

 

Peter was so small but he acted like he could take on the world, and it scared Arthur  _ so much _ because didn’t Peter realize just how  _ fragile _ he was?

 

Arthur tried to reign Peter in, tried to protect him, but he guessed that Peter found him too controlling. That was fair, he supposed, but Arthur had just been trying to keep him safe.

 

Maybe that was why he hadn’t done anything when Sweden and Finland had “adopted” Peter. The boy clearly liked them better, even if it was somewhat alarming how the two of them seemed to indulge - encourage, even! - Sealand’s fantasies of being recognized as a nation.

 

Didn’t he realize that being a nation was dangerous, Arthur wanted to cry. Being a nation meant being completely subject to the whims of your government, stabbing even your closest friends and family in the back, and it meant being in danger.

 

In the end, Peter hadn’t even had to be a nation to get terribly hurt, England thought bitterly as he held him close, blood seeping from into the fabric of his shirt from some unseen wound.

 

Arthur had known that Peter would die from the moment he was born - it was inevitable, really - but he had still never prepared himself for when that happened, and now here he was, Peter clinging to him like a lifeline as Arthur desperately tried to stay strong for him. 

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Arthur registered the almost poetic irony behind the fact that Sealand was being torn apart by the very ocean from which it had risen and been named for.

 

Arthur only allowed himself to cry once Peter was well and truly dead and gone, body dissolved into dust.

 

Then he yelled and he screamed and he cried and Arthur cursed the sky, for being uncaring, and he cursed the land, for having never had a firm place for Peter on all it’s shores and mountains and valleys and caves and tundras and plateaus and nooks and crannies. But most importantly, Arthur cursed the ocean, for taking his son away from him.

 

Of all the costs of being a naval power, this was not one Arthur had ever thought he would need to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, sorry if this isnt the most coherent

**Author's Note:**

> in relation to:
> 
> "okay so im probably not the first person to say this and it might sound stupid but i just realized that aph sealand is probably so intent on being recognized as a nation because he knows his time is limited. he’s a former military fort, and i’m pretty sure that sealand wasn’t made to last even the seventy or so years that it has already.
> 
> and, like, think about it - sealand is by far not the only artificial island to have declared themselves a nation, but currently it is the only island micronation because every single other one has ceased to be, for reasons ranging from simply fizzling out to being bombed. so yeah, peter knows he’s going to die.
> 
> Peter knows he’s going to die, no matter how chipper he acts, and that’s probably why he’s so dead-set on being recognized as a nation."


End file.
